The present invention relates to an electric hotplate with a hotplate body and a lower cover with an insulating member for the passage of heating resistor leads, whose outer connecting portions located on the underside of the hotplate have their connecting ends constructed for the connection of appliance lines.
Such hotplates are generally fixed in a hob, sometimes known as a cooking plate or cooking station on a range, in such a way that they engage in a fitting or assembly opening thereof, are supported against reactions at the supports with respect to the edge of said opening and are connected to appliance lines on the underside of the hob or coating plate. The width of the fitting opening is generally only slightly larger than the greatest width of the hotplate body part engaging therein, which is generally determined by an outer, annular cast iron flange rim or edge of the hotplate body. For the fitting of the hotplate, which appropriately takes place in the inverted or upside-down position, i.e. with the hotplate at the bottom and the cooling at the top, importance is attached to the way in which the part of the hotplate passed through the fitting opening into the cooking is constructed. If said part has members projecting over the outer circumference of the hotplate, particularly connecting portions or flexible connecting portions as in the case of German Pat. No. 29 33 349, then it may be necessary to have a tilting position of the hotplates with respect to the hob for fitting purposes, which can make fitting more difficult, particularly in the case of the automation thereof. Howeover, if as in DE-OS 33 01 219 the connecting portions are formed by short stubs projecting over the insulating member, access to the connection of the tool lines can be relatively complicated, particularly if connection takes place by a welded joint.